


The Last Piece

by space_goose



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: First Dates, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, g a y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_goose/pseuds/space_goose
Summary: Jerry and Gary go on a date at a chocolate restaurant and Gary is a little shit.





	The Last Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmolStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SmolStarChild).



> also a request for the great SmolStarChild!! hope u enjoy, sorry if it's a little short ;;

"So, is this really your favourite place to eat?" Gary spoke softly, swirling his chocolate sundae with a silver spoon subconsciously.

His date, Jerry Smith, smiled and relaxed into his chair. "Yes! Isn't it nice? Everything is made of chocolate!"

The restaurant was indeed made of chocolate. Well, the walls and structure of the place weren't, but the food and drinks definitely were. It was a diverse range of meals, even though they were all chocolate. Jerry really liked the confection, it was just so sweet and perfect. Just like his boyfriend, but he would keep the flirting for later.

"Yeah, it really is nice," he drifted off, staring at the scenery. He eventually looked back at Jerry, who was flustered and smiling gently. 

The two were quiet for a while, but it wasn't awkward. Sure, there _were_ a few awkward glances and stares, but other than that, the silence was nice since the only thing that filled it was soft chuckles. Then came the intense staring. Both stared each other down, and only for one particular reason.

There was only one piece of chocolate left on the platter and none of them wanted to give it up, boyfriends or not.

"Gary... Come on, I'm your boyfriend and you know I love chocolate!"

Gary narrowed his eyes and took a quick glance at the confectionery that was starting to melt onto the plate. His mouth started to water-- he also loved chocolate.

"I'm also your boyfriend and I love chocolate."

The staring continued. It was a silent staring contest, except the price was the last piece of chocolate. Jerry swore he caught customers looking at them in confusion in the corner of his eye, but he couldn't look away.

Soon, his eyes began to water and burn, but Gary didn't even seem affected. He must have really wanted the chocolate. Jerry was even considering just letting him win so his eyes could rest, but fuck-- he didn't want to act like a quitter in front of his boyfriend.

"Hey, Jerry?" Gary asked, his eyes still trained on Jerry's own.

"What?"

The reply didn't come in words. Gary reached forward and grabbed a fist full of Jerry's hair, bringing the man's lips onto his own. Their lips crashed together, the staring contest ultimately lost by both. Gary didn't hesitate to kiss him. He went for the kill, pulling Jerry in to deepen the kiss and smash their noses together. Jerry made a gasp of surprise, but accepted the kiss, moaning into Gary's lips as the man bit down on his plush lips.

When Gary's lips left his own, he felt like his life support had been disconnected. A disappointed moan left his mouth, only to replaced with the darkest stare he'd ever laid on someone.

In Gary's hands was a single piece of chocolate-- _the last piece._

"You did NOT--"

"Shhh," Gary placed an index finger on Jerry's lips, silencing him. "Just accept it."

He threw the chocolate into his mouth with a smug smile, biting down slowly and relishing the sweet taste of the melted candy.

He may have been his boyfriend, but Jerry didn't hesitate from flipping him off. "I hate you."

Gary licked his lips with a satisfied sigh and a shit eating grin. "I love you too, honey."


End file.
